


Hipotálamo

by bakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, anatomia, bem boiola mesmo, estudo, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakashi/pseuds/bakashi
Summary: Naruto, cansado dos estudos, pergunta à seu namorado se ele o amava, e se surpreende com a resposta negativa.
Relationships: Naruto - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Hipotálamo

**Author's Note:**

> agradecimentos especiais pro meu professor do curso que socou anatomia no meu c* e me deu essa ideia.

Naruto grunhiu, não aguentava mais estudar. No início era até fácil, gravar alguns mapas mentais que levavam a explicação sobre algum fenômeno no corpo. Mas, depois de meia hora, seu cérebro já não conseguia reter informação nenhuma, uma palavra aqui e outro termo acolá que não faziam mais sentido, pois não estavam ligados a mais nada. Ah, sim, estavam estudando anatomia, e Uzumaki nunca odiou tanto o corpo humano. Por que tantas válvulas? Tantos sistemas? Tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, num mísero bater cardíaco. Seu cérebro pedia arrego.

Diferente do loiro, Sasuke – seu namorado – parecia sereno, como se as informações fluíssem como um rio em perfeita sincronia com a natureza em  seu cérebro, facilmente sendo armazenadas em seu...seu... _córtex_?

Mentalmente indisposto, Naruto simplesmente se jogou de costas na cama macia do Uchiha, abandonando a caneta e o caderno em suas coxas. Bufou, respirando fundo em seguida; cansaço e frustração lhe dominavam. Queria ser inteligente como seu namorado, ter a facilidade de aprendizado do moreno e capacidade de armazenamento de informações.

O sentimento de insuficiência lhe invadia frequentemente, já estava acostumado a se sentir burro e inferior ao Uchiha, mas isso não quer dizer que ficava menos magoado. É claro que não era culpa dele, de jeito algum. Naruto nunca admitiria em voz alta tal sentimento, sabia que Sasuke se sentiria culpado ou lhe encheria de cascudos, ele era assim; conhecia muito bem a peça.

Resolveu expulsar os pensamentos negativos, evitando um pouco a causa daqueles sentimentos; o estudo.

— Sasuke, você me ama? – perguntou num resmungo carente, ao mesmo tempo e que fazia um bico.

— Sim. – Sasuke respondeu sem o olhar, ainda fazendo algumas anotações naqueles  _post-its_ de cor neon chamativa.

Insatisfeito, Naruto virou-se de lado, contornando o desenho da roupa de cama com a ponta do indicador timidamente.

— Do fundo do coração? – sua voz oscilou para um tom mais agudo.

Desta vez, o Uchiha virou-se em direção ao corpo encolhido as seu lado, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

— Não.

Naruto parou tudo o que fazia, enquanto confusão adornava o seu rosto. Seu corpo enrijeceu e seu bico se desmanchou. Agora ambos se encaravam.

O sentimento de insuficiência voltando do fundo de seu âmago, enquanto uma parte de sua consciência repetia que não, Sasuke não lhe amava profundamente. A surpresa foi tanta, que tudo que saíra da sua boca fora um curto e arejado:

— Ah...

Sasuke sorriu, largando os materiais escolares na cama, o sorriso se tornando uma breve risadinha ao passo que se deitava de frente para o Uzumaki.

— O amor nada mais é que uma emoção, formada através da liberação de um hormônio chamado _ocitocina_. Ele é formado no nosso  _ hipotálamo_, uma  _partezinha_ do nosso cérebro.

Pôde ver as sobrancelhas claras se franzindo, o loiro claramente cansado e preguiçoso demais para descobrir o que todas aquelas palavras difíceis significavam.

— Então, não Naruto, eu não te amo do fundo do meu coração. – acariciou a bochecha alheia, sorrindo divertido – _Eu te amo do fundo do meu hipotálamo._


End file.
